


Restless Tonight

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pair of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Tonight

I.

He couldn't concentrate, on work that is.

He could close his eyes and still feel her against him. He could feel how her breasts fit in his hand or how they tasted as he ran his tongue over them. He could hear her gasp when he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently.

Pacing around his office, he tried to will the images and sensory recall from his mind and their effect on him.

"You're restless tonight," Cath observed as she walked in. "How come?"

He couldn't believe she asked with a straight face. "As if you didn't know."

II.

Cath smiled, she understood. She knew. Last night they made love for the first time.

She'd been fighting the images that ran through her mind. It wasn't easy but it was easier than trying to forget the impression of his mouth on her body or the tingling in her hands that reminded her of the how his body felt or the silky hardness of his erection as she stroked him before she guided him inside.

Oh yes, she knew how he felt. Lean ing close, she whispered, "The only cure is repetition."

"Get it out of our system."

"Yes."

"Tonight."

"Yes."


End file.
